Federated Auto Parts 400
Federated Auto Parts 400 is an event held from 31st August which gives players an initial choice from 4 cars, Chevrolet SS (Hendrick Motorsports), Chevrolet SS (Stewart-Haas Racing), Ford Fusion and Toyota Camry to complete the 7 stages of the event. Each stage is unlocked the next day. If the player finishes all of the stages, they can keep the car that the player chose with all modifications and upgrades. This includes any damage caused, so the player will still have to pay to get it repaired! FAQ and Tips Before starting the Federated Auto Parts 400 challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Federated Auto Parts 400 'Stage 01 (Strawberry Hill Racing School)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Strawberry Hill Racing School) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Good mornin', Rook. We've got a long way to go, so there's not much time for chitchat. Our sights are set on the Federated Auto Parts 400, the last regular season race of the Sprint Cup, and we're fixin' to win. It's been 7 years since the Hendrick Motorsports family held the cup, and after Gordon's near-miss last year, we sorely need it.///We held the cup last year, and I reckon I like the thing. Let's keep our mitts on it, and keep it in the Team Penske family.///Joe Gibbs Racing hasn't touched the darn thing since 2010, and I've got a hankerin' for victory.///Stewart-Haas Racing have never held the cup, though Harvick made the top 6 last year. This year, nothing but 1st will cut it. With you at the wheel, and me - Chip McGee - at the helm, I say we've got it. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief ''Good work. I'll see you bright and early in Indianapolis tomorrow for our next session. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 01, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 01 'Stage 02 (The Long Roads of Indy) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (The Long Roads of Indy) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Though Richmond is one of the shortest tracks in the Sprint Cup calendar, the long straights of Indy will give you a chance to practice your drafting technique. ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief ''We're definitely on our way to victory at this rate. We've got something exciting in store for tomorrow - a promo showcase over in Japan at their Suzuka track. Let's show everyone what NASCAR has to offer! ''- Chip McGee, Crew Chief For tips and advice on stage 02, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 02 'Stage 03 (Show Off at Suzuka) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Show Off at Suzuka) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . Welcome to Suzuka! NASCAR hasn't been here since 1997, and it feels good to be back. Natalia is going to lead you through these events. Remember, put your best flank forward and prove what you can do. ''- Michael, Manager ''Hey champ. We're in for a fun one today! We've got plenty of stunts set up to show off your stuff, so get ready and hit the road hard! ''- Natalia, Agent For tips and advice on stage 03, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 03 'Stage 04 (Last Minute Tuning) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Last Minute Tuning) are rewarded with R$ 50,000 and 5 . For tips and advice on stage 04, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 04 '''Stage 05 (Welcome to the 400!) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (Welcome to the 400!) are rewarded with ?. For tips and advice on stage 05, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 05 'Stage 06 (Half-Down, Half-to-Go!)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Half-Down, Half-to-Go!) are rewarded with ?. For tips and advice on stage 06, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 06 'Stage 07 (Inches from Catastrophe)' Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (Inches from Catastrophe) are rewarded with ?. For tips and advice on stage 07, See here: Tip and FAQ for Stage 07 'Completion Rewards' Useful Links Here are some useful links for navigating this site: Game Navigation * Races and Price - The most profitable race for each series * Race Series - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car with upgrade and PR values Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - Whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Information on car damage per race track * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials